Volume 3
After traveling long and hard, Melrose and his team manage to survive this far and made themselves some friends along the way. But their journey is far from over. They're battling hard against Teams that want their heads for bounty. All the while, searching everywhere for clues of the truth behind Dark Air. Chapter 15: World of Mages Melrose recalls a memory. A memory of a not so distant past when Zappa used to be his uncle and wizard master. In this memory, Zappa tells him that Magic is energy itself. A convient tool of infinite potential that neither has a limit or creates byproduct. But such power does not come without a price. Cause magic has caused the world to be unequal. Zappa explain to Melrose that magic has made people unequal. It creates a division between those who can use magic and those who can't. Though there are laws to restrict the power of mages, in reality, those who can use magic has a huge advantage and control over those who can't. This is a gate way towards corruption. Thus, the best way is for people to not be able to use magic to begin with. That way, there won't be inequality. While explaining this to Melrose, Melrose couldn't careless and was dozing off. Seeing that Melrose was unintersted in what he was saying, Zappa yield at Melrose. Telling Melrose to never stop thinking. For the moment he stop is the moment he lose everything. The dream brought a shock to Melrose which made him grasp the situation that he was in. He's engage in a tight battle with TEAM Musa and is sounded by two sides. To blind his enemies' sight, Melrose cast Flash Shock and blast a flash a light towards Hyuk and San. He manage to halt San's advancement which allows him to block Hyuk's attack and escape from danger. Once me, he pleaded TEAM Musa to stop while they still can. For he did not want to hurt them. To restrict their movements, Melrose cast Roots of Flora to bind TEAM Musa, proclaiming that only a mage can undo them. San praise Melrose for being talented enough to use multiple element at once and that it was rare to see a mage capable of such feat even during the age of Blue Air. But he disagree with Melrose that only mage can unbind Roots of Flora. Upon saying this, San quickly use his sword to cut the vines that blinds him and freed himself, proclaiming that magic isn't require to achieve everything. His team, however, wasn's talented and remained bind. Surprise at San's skill in the sword, Melrose comment how amazing human were and apologize for his false comment. Having already reach his limit, Melrose fainted onto the ground. TEAM Musa sigh in relief as the mage fell. To make sure that they don't repeat the same mistake, this time, they will take Melrose's head. But before they could, Shenando and the rest of her team has already arrive. And given that they've take the high grounds, they have the advantage this time around. But TEAM Musa isn't just going to give up simply because they're at a disadvantage. They were determine to fight to get their captor back. But before they engage in battle, San sense an overwhelmingly enormous aura a close distant away. He order his team to retreat. To their reluctant, they refuse. But San reply that he sense a strong aura far away. It wouldn't be wise for them to engage in battle at the moment. Chapter 16: Sonic Boom San quickly order his team to back off. It would do them no good to procure their captor. For even if they did manage to win against Shenando and her team, they will have to face the team that was close by. Realizing this, San and TEAM Musa reluctantly retreated, telling Mustaine for him and his team to take care until they meet again. Mustaine stood in confusion towards TEAM Musa's sudden retreat. But Shenando quickly point out the reason why. Standing at the other side of the mountain is none other than Steve Siro Vai of TEAM Sonic Boom. Realizing that there is another Team on their trial, Mustaine and Freelander comment on whether they should flee or fight. Shenando quickly answer that they will retreat. Unlike Mustaine and Freelander, Shenando know that they could not afford to have a battle against Steve Vai. Across the mountain, Steve Vai comment about them witnising the action of a mage of the Grand Master. Orien took light of the situation and said she was not interested in amatuers. But Steve Vai reminded her that Merlrose and his entire team is comprise of Grand Master level members. And that she would do well not to underestimate them. Nevertheless, their enemy has already left. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't go after them. Best to just take a nice long rest and start tomorrow. Thus, TEAM Sonic Boom took their rest. Meanwhile, Melrose and his team travel across the forest and came upon a farmer's house. Luckily, the farmer and his family was kind enough to shelter them for the night. When Melrose awoken, he found himself on a bed and a boy staring at him from a seat across the room. The boy guess that Melrose is some kind of rich noble and Shenando and the others are his trusted guards. And that he had to go through a forest filled with monster to complete a quest. Melrose reply that is guess were mostly on mark. After replying to the boy's question, Melrose ask the boy where he was. The boy reply that he was in a town famous for corn north west of the country side. Realizing that Melrose is awake, Mustaine told Melrose to come down stairs and thank Michael Dunigan for sheltering and feeding them. Michael reply that it was nothing and told Melrose to get something to eat. While Melrose head down to the kitchen, Mustain and Michael begin to have a little chat with each other. That's when Mustain recognize who Michael was, an ex-mage that use to swindle goods with his TEAM Steeler. Mustaine praise Michael for the number of spells he knew and told Melrose he could learn a thing or two from Michael. Meanwhile, outside the house, Forest Freelander tried to ask Shenando about Steve Vai. For the time Freelander's been with this team, he's never seen Shenando ran away from anything. For her to run away from Steve Vai means that Steve Vai must be extremely strong. And for her to know that, she must have had a history with Steve Vai. Shenando reply that Steve Vai is the best swordsman alive and is recognized by everyone as Master Lord of the melee class. He forming a team is merely a way of furthering his strength by facing against stronger enemies. Personally, Shenando wouldn't mind having a battle to the death with Steve Vai. But she can't allow herself to die now that she's protecting Melrose. Seeing Shenando's reply, Freelander than ask why she would still choose to protect Melrose despite knowing that Steve Vai is after Melrose. Shenando answer that it was a secret. When Shenando direct the question back at Freelander, Freelander answer that the reason why he join the team was also a secret. It was night time and most of the resident of the farm is asleep. Michael, however, is still up carving on woods. Seeing that he's still awake, Melrose decided to approach him. He ask Michael to tell him some stories of mages and folk tales. Chapter 17: FANYIA To begin the conversation, Michael begin to explain the existence of Blue Air to Melrose. Nobody know where it came from or why it exist. But all that knows how to use it knows that it is energy. A source of energy in a beautiful shade of blue. But just because Blue Air exist, it doesn't mean anyone can use it. Out of 100 people, only 1 can detect Blue Air. And out of 100 people that can detect Blue Air, there is only 1 that can control it. And those who can control Blue Air are call mages. For the most part, magic is use for teleportation, instant materialization, and things of the likes. But the best use for magic is in Warfare. Particularly, Arcane Warfare. In the kingdom of FANYIA, there was an abundance of mages. Thus, the country was never worried about outside invasion. But those were the days when Blue Air still exist. When Melrose ask Michael if he misses Blue Air, Michael went into a rage saying that it's the only thing he want. And how angry he is that it was gone. Melrose then ask Michael if FANYIA was going through some rough times now that Blue Air is gone. Michael ask why Melrose would ask him these things when he could find out from Mustaine. Melrose reply that Mustaine and his team weren't very social. Thinking that Michael isn't interested in talking with him, Melrose apologize and suggested that he should get some sleep. But Michael interrupted him, saying that is more than interested and that Melrose is lucky cause he someone who knows the rumors and the facts. Melrose quiely sat back down and listen as Michael explain FANYIA's situation. Even now, FANYIA remains a super power. And that is because of Vincent Zappa. After Blue Air disappear, surrounding kingdoms begin to form alliance to take down FANYIA. Her late majesty, Queen Barbara Matea, was able to fend off the enemy. But fighting against 11 nations was chipping at her strength. She was in a rough spot. But then Vincent Zappa appear before them. With one spell, Hell Dive, he summoned a range of meteors blazing down onto the enemies of FANYIA. He alone defeated an entire army, crushing the alliance will and saving FANYIA from the fire. In one day, he was able to do what no other mage can do. Becoming the unprecedented Master Lord of mages. Afterwards, he secluded himself in his tower and never really appear in court or do anything else. Which causes a lot of rumor to circle around him. Some say he's a con man. Other says is a man of God. But nobody knows for sure. When Melrose ask Michael what he thinks of Zappa, Michael rage in reply that it was strange that only Vincent can use magic. His face filled with envied and rage as he release is anger on Melrose. But enough of that, Michael begin to tell Melrose about the missing princess of FANYIA. When her Majesty, Queen Tar Firi was young, she had a sister, Princess Rania, who competed with her for the throne. As Queen Barbara grows in age, she knew that she would had to choose an heir. The problem is that the two princess were both equally capable. Princess Tar Firi excelled in intellect and can memorize a book by only reading it once. Princess Rania, on the other hand, excelled in combat. Her passion for fighting is unmatched by even those of the commanders of FANYIA. Since FANYIA doesn't care who is older and only care about competency, Queen Barbara had a hard time choosing between them. In truth, however, the two princess themselves did not want the bothersome job of being queen and were desperately trying to push the responsibility onto the other person. The kingdom, however, was leaning towards Princess Rania. On the day where one of the princess were to be chosen as heir, Princess Rania was no where to be found. Thus, Tar Firi was chosen as heir by default. No one knew how the princess escape. Hot rumors begin to spread of a short hair girl traveling with a sword being the princess herself. But all rumors died after the occurrence of Dark Air and the princess was forgotten. When Melrose and Micheal was able to get to the topic of who they think might be the princess, Shenando interrupts them and told Melrose to get some sleep. Melrose quickly comply but voice that he wanted to hear more stories. Shenando then told Melrose that she can tell Melrose those stories herself and for him not to worry. Thus, they went to sleep. The next morning, Melrose and his team wake up early for their travels. Michael's wife saw them off and gave them lunch to carry by. When she looked for Michael, he was no where to be found. At the top of the tree next to the farm, Michael had a rendezvous with Ethan. He reveal the identity of Mustaine and the rest to Ethan in exchange for a Blue Gate that has been open by Blue Road. Being able to use magic again, Michael laugh in delight. Meanwhile, Ethan pick up on the lead about Melrose that Michael gave to him. But he wonders why Zappa would want anything to do with the young boy. Chapter 18: Mariachi After traveling for some time, Melrose and his team arrive at Masurk, Northern capital of FANYIA. There, they are surrounded by numerous Teams. But since their image is unknown and they're in disguise, people can only wonder. Mustaine, dress up as a hispanic, went to poke around for some information. He landed himself at the owner of an inn who he knew. The owner recognize him right away, saying that it wasn't much of a disguise. But Mustaine only comment that it was the perfect disguise cause people will think he's in a Mariachi band. After introduction, Mustaine begin to ask the inn keeper the rumors that's going around. The inn keeper inform Mustaine that's there is a rumor that, other than Vincent, a kid out there can use magic. And he's quite powerful too. Hearing this, the underground society of ex-mage, Momento Mori, took it quite hard and was devastated by the rumor. But the thing is that Mustaine's name is always mentioned along side the rumors. The inn keeper then begin to question Mustaine. But Mustaine only feign ignorance. Meanwhile, Melrose made his way across town. But not on his usual attire. He's dress up as a beautiful girl which caught the eyes of all those who saw him. Melrose rendezvous with Mustaine who, accompany Melrose down town. Using Melrose's flashy look to attract the crowd, Mustaine begin to play his guitar. His lyrics and music were filled with nostalgia. Of the time Blue Air was still here and FANYIA was at it's peak in former glory. Freelander voice his concern and question whether it was wise to play such music. Shenando reply that Mustaine is trying to bring people hopes back of renewing Blue Air. Freelander then realize that it would be putting the blame on Zappa since he's the only one who can use magic in Dark Air. Not only that, playing that kind of song will also draw out the hunters in the shadows. And they will be able to get rid of them in one sweep. Mustain casually reply to Melrose as he finish playing his music that they can forget about sleeping easy tonight. For hunters are upon them. Chapter 19: Burden of Destiny After leaving downtown, Mustaine made his way with Melrose to an inn own by an inn keeper that he knew. He ask for a room there which the in keeper gave to him. Seeing that Mustaine is accompanying a beautiful girl, the inn keeper didn't really thought much about what Mustaine was doing. But then he saw Shenando accompanying them, he new right then that something big was going to go down. After entering their room and away from eavesdropping ears, Shenando quickly move to question Mustaine, demanding to know what he was planning to do. Seeing that Shenando was quite angry at his rash action, Mustaine reveal his plan to the team. He wanted to reveal the existence of Melrose to the world. And that their goal is to bring back Blue Air. Mustaine plan in letting the people decide whether they want an age of Dark Air or they want to bring back Blue Air. It is a dangerous gamble cause those who oppose Blue Air will side with their enemies. But those who want Blue Air back will help them, making them more allies. His plan was to pit people against Zappa so they won't have to be the bad guy. Shenando understand the plan. But then she turn towards Melrose, asking if he was fine with what Mustaine is about to do. Cause ultimately, Melrose will be the person who's most affected by it. Melrose reply that he haven't thought much about it. But the reason why he doesn't care to think about it because he knew that no matter what happen, Shenando, Mustain, and Forest will stay by his side. So even if he has to go through hell, he know that he'll be alright as long as they're with him. Being swept away by Melrose's resolve, the team decided to move on with the plan and rest so that they can be ready tomorrow. With that conclusion, Mustaine told Forest Freelander who's on guard to get some rest as well. Forest concur as he saw TEAM: Night Wish Pixy Star retreat from her post. As night time came, to mercenaries creep up to Melrose and his team's room in attempt to assassinate them. But when they got inside, they were ambush by Shenando. Meanwhile, TEAM Night Wish stood near by, reading themselves for battle. Chapter 20: Wizard of the Keep Having dealt with the mercenaries, Melrose and his team got ready to begin their plan. Merlose hesitated, asking if it is really okay to reveal his identity. Mustaine reply in confidence that it would be a blast. Melrose will reveal himself to the world and clearly tell them the side he stand on. And he'll let the world choose which side they think is best for them. As they talk, other mercenaries has already surrounded the inn. They set fire to the inn in attempt to flush Melrose and his team out. As the fire spread through the inn, Shenando jump out of the window to take on the mercenaries. Upon seeing the Valkyrie, everyone hesitated to advance. But they can't hesitate forever and a team charge towards her. Two men try to attack Shenando but she took them down with ease. And she has even sheath her sword yet. Witnessing her might first hand, all the mercenaries stood in fear. But it is the ranger attacker's turn. No matter how powerful Shenando is, she won't be able to withstand multiple range attack. At least, that is what they thought. The arrows that they fired at Shenando was all deflected by Mustaine's sound barrier. With the appearance of Mustaine, things just got a lot harder for the mercenaries. But then they turn their attentions towards the burning inn. Despite having been burn for quite a while now, the inn is still in tact like nothing is happening. It was quite strange. That's when Merlose made his appearance through the inn's front door. With a grasp of his hand, the flames from the inn was extinguished, revealing an inn that is unburnt by the fire. Upon seeing this, everyone knew right away. It was magic. There was no other way to explain the phenomenon. And the one who cast it was none other than Melrose. Upon seeing the boy bounty, all the mercenaries charge at Melrose. Mustaine told Melrose to deal with them himself but ask Melrose to not over exert his energy. With that, Melrose ready himself for battle against the mercenaries that are after his head. Chapter 21: Night Wish As the mercenaries charge towards Melrose, Shenando quickly try to make her way towards him. But she was stop by Mustaine, saying that it is Melrose time to shine and that they'll only be playing a supporting role. In addition, it would be good to know what Melrose is capable of. As the mercenaries reach attacking distant, Melrose cast Frozen Road to freeze the ground below them, causing them to fall down. As the thin layer of ice melt, Melrose cast Electric Ground and send an electric shock to zap the mercenaries. Upon witnessing Melrose prowess, everyone, including normal citizens, were shock in fear. Seeing a cute lady lying on the ground in fear, Melrose casually approach her. He kindly apologize for the mess he made and told her that he didn't kill anyone and didn't want to. He then told the lady that he'll try to finish the fight as quickly as he can but until then, he ask the girl to find a safe spot so that she can watch him afar. Mesmerize by Melrose good looks and kind affection, she instantly fell for Melrose. Witnessing Melrose play boy manners, Shenando comment that Mustaine taught Melrose well. But Mustaine reply that he didn't teach Melrose anything and that it was all natural. Taken by Melrose, the girl ask for his name. He reply that his name was Melrose. Melrose Silveringtinker. As the mercenaries gathered themselves, they shout in anger towards the range shooter and how they're not getting any support. But little did they know that Forest Freelander has already taken out all the range shooters that's been hiding from a distant. After showing off their prowess, Mustaine told Melrose to not hold back and go all out. Merlose concur. Hearing this, all the mercenaries quake in fear. Melrose then cast Shining Bubble with a slash of his sword. Fear for their lives, the mercenaries flee in terror. But in truth, Shining Bubble was not an offensive spell. As the Shining Bubble surround the town, filling it with light, everyone gaze at it with awe. When Shenando ask what kind of spell it was, Melrose reply that it was a harmless spell but it was his favorite and an original spell of is. Upon witnessing the beauty of light that words cannot describe, the people around town shed tears from deep within them. It is to remind them all that despite the destruction and horror that magic cause. Magic can also be beautiful and heart warming as well. And with that, Melrose successfully made his debut in revealing himself to the world. But play time is over. TEAM: Night Wish has revealed themselves and is ready for a fight.